falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Lucy Littlething
Lucy Littlething is only ten years old, but in the span of just over a decade, she has learned more then most adults will ever learn. She is the current head of the Revised Girl Scouts of America, a loose group made up entirely of young girls. She has no home or family and thus travels around helping people (or annoying them) How she has survived this long in the wasteland is a mystery to all who know her. History The Early Years Lucy Littlething was, the child of a pair of “scientists” although to call them such would be impossible as neither had ever actually gone to any sort of university or even been formally educated. But as was the norm, anyone who had read enough pre-war technical manuals and had the brains and the know-how to whip together something could call themselves a scientist and nobody would say otherwise. Lucy inherited her parent's intelligence, learning to read at 4 and a half years old and memorizing her times tables by age 5. She was what the pre-war world called " A Whiz Kid" Her parents travelled the Wasteland, helping repair machinery in various communities, often for little payment apart from the comfort of doing a good deed for another. When Lucy was 6 her family were attacked and captured by Slavers. Lucy's father was shot and left for dead and Lucy and her mother were taken to The Lexxx and sold separately. Lucy never saw her again. Life in Slavery She found herself sold to a fat middle-aged man who lived in a pre-war house. The man was obviously abusive but also also drink himself into oblivion regularly. Lucy used those free moments to browse the man's extensive library. (Her owner did not read, he just collected the books to make himself look smarter) Lucy became skilled at many things, mostly having technical manuals and encyclopedias as reading material. In 2279, when she was 9 years old, she was cutting vegetables in the kitchen when her owner, drunk embraced her from behind. Disgusted and furious she turned and plunged the knife she was holding into his stomach and the man fell to the floor. The Revised Girl Scouts of America She ran and ran for the longest time but was found, by a group of other girls, although later she would learn one was a boy in a dress. The called themselves the Revised Girl Scouts of America. Lucy joined them and was given a uniform. Slowly she mended and she learned the ancient creeds and skills of the Girl Scouts of America, an organisation dating back to before the war, said to be a mighty army of children, able to survive forever in the wilderness with no adults at all. Lucy liked that idea.... no adults.... The group's numbers dwindled as more and more girls either perished or settled in homes in the Midessa Compact then came the day the men came. They were dressed in pre-war body armor and surrounded the girls. One girl stepped forward and took off her sash. It was their leader Clarabella Corryong. In tears she folded her sash and removed her Beret, the symbol of her leadership. She handed the beret to Lucy silently before going towards them. She turned and spoke. “They won't shoot you with me around but you best not try and follow me.... I'm sorry everyone.” With that Clarabella walked away, over the horizon. Lucy put on Clara's Beret. She was the leader now... but the leader of what? The girlscouts were down to only three members including herself, a silent girl called Marie who moved with the grace of a dancer and wielded a Chinese Officer's Sword, and a boy named Bridget, who wore a slave collar in addition to a dress and pigtails. When Bridget was killed by a radscorpion several months later Marie fell to her knees and showed the first emotion Lucy had ever seen her show. She screamed and cried, saying no words, just a loud wail. Lucy could not get her to move, the child just sat there, cradling Bridget's body in her arms. Lucy decided to make camp there and stop for the night. When she awoke next morning Bridget's body and Marie had vanished, leaving Lucy alone, on a mission she didn't understand, with nobody at all.... Character strengths and weaknesses: As should be expected, Lucy's main weakness is the fact that she is ten years old and as such is physically weak, with a lower tolerance for extremes than an adult. Also, she is more likely to be targeted by any raiders or other undesirables that would normally ignore a tougher looking opponent. In addition, Lucy cannot use rifles that have not been adjusted for her size without the recoil harming her or causing her to lose control. Because of this, she will either use her BB Gun, bottle rockets, or jury rigged devices she creates by what she calls "MacGyvering" When encountering a trader or merchant some will treat Lucy different to an adult customer. Sometimes they shoo her away, expecting to be robbed by a probably penniless beggar. Others will attempt to con what they think is an easily tricked child. However others will take the entirely different angle and help Lucy by giving her extra supplies or even freebies. (The former two often find later that they have been robbed or reverse conned when Lucy gets her payback) Lucy's main strength lies in her intelligence and agility. She is both faster, smaller and smarter then most opponents, her size allowing her to hide in holes or behind cover that grown up enemies don't consider, then giving a short but lethal ambush at just the right time. Lucy enjoys machines and books and other relics of the pre-war era, and this gives her an added edge when it comes to things such as computers or locks or machines. Quotes By "On my honor I swear.. '' ''To do my duty (whatever that's supposed to mean) To God, (who I don' t believe in) '' ''The Wasteland, (even the parts that have icky people in them) To help people at all times, (unless if they try to hurt me, or they're mean, or they're dirty filthy slavers) ''And to live by the Girl Scout Law." ''—Her own interpretation of the Girl Scout Oath About Category:Characters